


I Just Cannot Have You Yet

by sweaterlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masquerade Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterlarry/pseuds/sweaterlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you?” Louis finally managed, the hands sliding up and down his sides. Louis could barely concentrate on forming a sentence. “How… how do you know so much about, me?” </p><p>“Not now, little one.” The voice laughed. He pressed a tiny kiss behind Louis’ ear, practically making Louis purr. “The evening has barely begun. All will be revealed in good time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Cannot Have You Yet

“I dont want to have another ball, Eleanor.” Louis pouted, his frowning face meeting Eleanor’s eyes in the mirror. He was grateful that his handmaid, Eleanor, was helping him prepare for yet ANOTHER masquerade ball arranged by his mother, but Louis was just not the ‘ball’ type. All the dancing, the gossiping in the corners, and courting all of those obnoxious, high society girls. He hated those girls the most.

“Oh, hush up, sir. Your mother only has your best intentions at heart.” Eleanor simply replied. She was doing up Louis’ vest, making sure to tie it tight enough to accentuate his curvy build. “Your mother always says, sir: ‘A young man such as yourself will one day-‘ ”

“Make a nice young girl happy.’” Louis rolled his eyes as he finished the sentence, knowing his mother’s seemingly favorite quote by heart. “One of these days, El, I’m going to just start kissing a boy right in front of her. That will certainly teach her a- ow!” Louis yelped. Eleanor pulled a string too tight on the vest.

“Sorry sir! I need to make it tight enough to hide under the outfit your mother chose for you.” Eleanor apologized, starting to redo the strings. 

“I know, I know. No harm done.” he told her, knowing she was right. He could never show off his body the way he wanted; his mother wanted him to be a proper male suitor. “Niall!” Louis then called. There was a sound of scampering feet on the wooden floors of the hallway, before finally coming to a stop in front of Louis’ doorway. The person knocked.

“Enter!” The door was then flung open by a blonde-haired boy, pale limbs flailing as he walked into the room. 

“You rang, sir?” Niall asked, moving over towards the large mirror Louis and Eleanor were standing in front of. 

“Yes, Niall. And don’t call me ‘sir’. It’s only me and El in here!” Louis winked, and Niall returned the action. “I was calling for you to bring the clothes my mother laid out. I need to know how hideous I'm going to look.”

“Oh, sir!” Eleanor tutted, with a click of her tongue. “As I know you won’t be courting ladies at the ball, as usual, what does it matter if your outfit is a little less flattering than you would like?” she finished, looking at the offended face of Louis through the mirror. She bit her lip, blushing a slight pink. 

“It’s the principle of the matter, right sir? I mean, right Louis?” Niall suggested. 

“Indeed, Niall,” Louis told them with a dramatic sigh. “I must look my best for the HORDES of lovely girls, all pining to become the new beholder of the Tomlinson bloodline.” He rolled his eyes, and winced as Eleanor finished up the strings on vests’ back. 

“Done sir. Niall will bring me your mother’s outfit choice for you, now.” Eleanor told Louis with a curtsey. Niall laughed when Louis pretended to yawn, and left to get the clothes. 

“Now, go on Eleanor. You must get dressed for this ABOMINABLE party.” 

Eleanor’s tiny mouth parted. “What? But, aren’t I supposed to be watching over the young mistresses tonight?” 

“Oh god, El! Watching my sisters scarf down sweets in their finest ball dresses? I have Danielle taking care of that tonight. You’re going to accompany me to the dance, and save me from utter boredom.” Louis smiled, as much as he could when he realized he’s taking ELEANOR to the ball. But, it was better than having no female with him. 

“Oh, but sir, I’m your handmaiden.” Eleanor sighed, as if her dream was too far fetched. Louis snorted. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll make yourself look good. No one will know. Besides, it’ll decrease the amount of times I’ll have to ask another snobby girl if they would like to dance.”

“Oh! I have to go find a dress! And a mask! My goodness, thank you so much!” Eleanor gave a quick pat to Louis’ head. “I’ll be right back with your clothes, sir! We have to hurry!”

“What, so then you will have more time to play dress-up?” 

“Never mind, you! Stay put!” With that, she shuffled out of the room, leaving Louis in his vest and tights. He couldn’t help but laugh at what a night he was about to have. 

****

“Some party, huh sir?” Niall asked, sneaking up behind Louis. Louis was in the corner of the ball, at the top of the staircase, waiting to make his grand entrance with Eleanor. She was currently fixing her hair for the hundredth time in the bathroom. Niall was wearing the butlers uniform his mother had picked out for the evening, but he was easy to distinguish with his hair not anywhere near being slicked back. 

“I thought my mother told you to slick your hair?” Louis whispered. He couldn’t let anyone see him talking to Niall, since he was a butler after all. “And where’s your mask?”

“Should be asking you the same thing, Louis.” Niall cackled. Louis’ eyes widened as he realized that his mask was INDEED missing! 

“Shit. Do you think El has it?” Louis questioned. But Niall was already heading towards the crowd, eager to help the arriving guests. 

Louis started to pace the long hallway, careful to not get too close to the top to the grand staircase. His mother would absolutely die if her bachelor son was spotted before his grand entrance! He couldn’t think of anywhere else to look. Sighing, Louis decided on braving the woman’s powder room, and seeing if Eleanor had his red mask. He moved quickly and quietly down the hallway, finally approaching the white doorway leading to the room. Before he could enter, however, there was a tingling sensation behind him, almost as if a cold breeze had hit him. Louis turned around, but there was nothing there. He glanced towards the window, but they were locked tight. 

“Hello?” Louis called out, careful not to be too loud, “Is there anyone there?” Not hearing a response, Louis inched back towards the door to the bathroom, hoping he was just imagining things, and he and Eleanor could just go downstairs. He could get the mask from Eleanor, the pair could make it downstairs, and Louis would be one step closer to having this dreadful night over with. The only thing he looked forward to, was the arrival of his two closest friends. 

They were Zayn and Liam, from the Malik Family and Payne Family, respectively. Zayn was popular with the women as well, with his exotic look, strong angular face, and dark hair. But, he had been courting Miss Perrie Edwards, of the Edwards house, since anyone could remember. Hence, the girls were not as particularly interested in Zayn as they were in Louis. Liam, on the other hand, was a very popular bachelor. He had kind brown eyes, a muscular body, and a heart of gold. He was currently searching for a lady, but was having difficulty, just from the large amount of girls he had always around him. 

“Am I losing my mind?” He asked himself, before laughing a little. A tingling on his back? Absurd. He was just a little nervous for tonight. 

“Oh no. You are not losing your mind, darling.” Louis almost jumped into the air, the fear striking him as there WAS a voice behind him. But he couldn’t move, and two large hands wound their way around his waist. Louis wanted to scream, get anyone to come and help him away from this stranger, but there was something comforting about the hold the hands had on him, and it was utterly terrifying. 

“But I am, seeing how pretty you are, and knowing I just cannot have you. Not yet.” The voice continued, a steady, low murmur, making its way closer to Louis’ ear. He wanted to turn around and see this mystery person, to tell them to move their hands away from his waist! But Louis was frozen there, only feeling himself settle in more comfortably against this person. No words seemed to leave Louis’ mouth, as if they had been taken right from his lungs.

“Look at you, all pretty in your red vest, and your ruffled shirt. I would say you look better with it off, but it is simply not the time, nor place. Your hair is soft tonight. Did you have Eleanor style it all nice for you? What a shame it would be to ruin it. I guess we will see, correct, Louis?” Louis could not even fathom the situation now, every word the man saying entrancing Louis more and more. This man knew so much about Louis! His deep, seductive voice kept Louis quiet. His large, wandering hands kept Louis still. 

“Who are you?” Louis finally managed, the hands sliding up and down his sides. Louis could barely concentrate on forming a sentence. “How… how do you know so much about, me?” 

“Not now, little one.” The voice laughed. He pressed a tiny kiss behind Louis’ ear, practically making Louis purr. “The evening has barely begun. All will be revealed in good time.” Louis almost wanted to protest, to tell the stranger to stay and hold him forever, but his judgement had finally awoken and made his mouth stay closed. 

“This is for you, I presume? It seems as if it would make your eyes stand out like stars.” 

Suddenly, Louis felt the hands tenderly tying something around his face. The panic set back in big time, as Louis thought he was being kidnapped. But the mystery person let his free hand caress Louis’ lower back, as if to say ‘No worrying, now’. Louis let out a breath, realizing that it was his mask that the mystery person was putting onto his face. How did this person get it? Before Louis could ask, the man finished tying the mask, and held a hand out above Louis’ head. He then dropped a single red rose right in front of Louis, letting it sail to the ground. Louis felt as if a spell was broken; he could move again! He whipped around, to see this mystery man at last, but was only met with the sight of the empty hallway. 

“Come on!” Louis shouted, stomping a foot. He was careful to not let the rose be crushed by his boot-clad foot. Reluctantly, Louis stooped down to grab the rose, placing it in the inside pocket of his outer vest. He patted the pocket, humming a bit to himself. What had just happened, and why wasn’t he afraid? 

“Sir?” Louis whipped around, hearing Eleanor’s little voice calling for him. She was exiting the bathroom, looking lovely in her dress. It matched Louis’ red attire perfectly, her sweeping ball gown a rich crimson, adorned with golden accents of leaves and swirls. Her hair was done up in layers of curls, with her mask starting at her nose and extending up. If Louis was right about one thing, it was that Eleanor was able to clean up nicely. 

“You don’t look half bad, El.” Louis said, nodding as he approached her. 

“HALF? I prepared myself for so long!” Eleanor’s expression turned to anger, and Louis laughed. 

“You’re still a girl, Eleanor. Not really my first choice.” He smiled at her, and she only scowled. “Please don’t call me ‘sir’ out there. You really need to play the part of a high society girl.” 

Eleanor then walked past Louis in the hallway, holding her dress up daintily, just enough to show her graceful walk in her heeled shoes. She paused, and turn her head back slowly. Eleanor moved her hand clutching her fan up to her face, and flawlessly opened it in one try. She beat it in front of her lips, her eyes cast down towards the ground, before looking up at Louis through rapidly moving eyelashes. A tiny giggle escaped her lips, as she sweeped her dress across the floor. 

“Ok.” Louis praised, “So maybe you CAN play the part well!” She dropped the act, rolling her eyes as she moved back to Louis’ left. 

“What can I say? I have good observation skills. Plus, who do you think taught young Charlotte those flirtatious moves? Surely you don’t think your mother?” Eleanor laughed, and graciously took Louis’ left arm when he offered it. He quickly contemplated asking her if she heard any mysterious voice while she was in the bathroom, but he decided against it. He wanted to keep that strange event to himself. 

“Alright, alright. Let’s get over to the stairs before we’re late, and my mother dies of embarrassment.” With Louis leading the way, the pair was off. 

****

“Announcing the arrival of Miss Eleanor Calder, on the arm of Sir Louis Tomlinson, of the Tomlinson family.” Louis began to lead Eleanor down the long stairs, plastering on his default smile. They descended slowly, to the soft clapping of the guests. 

“Smile, for God’s sake. At least try to look like you’re enjoying being my guest.” Louis whispered to Eleanor out of the corner of his mouth. She quickly nodded, before joining Louis in the smiling and waving. 

“I feel like a princess!” she told him, as they neared the bottom of the stairs. The ladies were all waiting in a circle around the glistening dance floor, eager to get a chance to greet Louis. Eleanor smiled as she past each of them, unaware that the real high society girls were practically green with envy. They all whispered to one another, using their fans to shield their faces from the approaching couple. 

“Ignore these girls, Eleanor. Right bitches, they are.” Louis scoffed. He continued to nod his head courteously to each girl that curtsied from their spot around the floor. Every girl seemed to giggle as Louis greeted them, and it made him want to gag. They were all so desperate for the fortune and fame that came with the Tomlinson name. He wasn’t even that attractive! Louis never met any of the girls’ eyes, afraid he would make an unimpressed or rude face towards one of them. The occasional girl blew him a kiss, and he would only turn to look at Eleanor, avoiding the awkwardness of not returning the very overdone flirting. 

When Louis did happen to look at the guests, he spotted many familiar faces in the crowd, although some masks hid their owner’s identity much more effectively. There was Perrie, looking angelic in her goddess-inspired attire. She was, of course, with her three closest friends. The four girls had been inseparable since birth; their mothers being close and raising the girls to become lovely female suitors all at the same time. The girls were Leigh-Anne of the Pinnock Family, Jade of the Thirlwall Family, and Jessica of the Nelson Family. Louis loved those girls the most, far more than any other debutante in the room. They winked at him, removing their hand-held masks, and he managed a sly wink back, out of the corner of his eye. The main ring around the floor was majority girls, eager to dance next after Eleanor, so Louis didn’t see Liam and Zayn anywhere.

Finally, Louis was done circling himself and Eleanor around the room, and was now standing in the middle of the floor. 

“What are they expecting us to do?” Eleanor questioned, careful to still smile and stand close to Louis. 

“Dance. And look graceful, or else these girls will quite literally eat you alive. They’re practically green with envy that I didn't ask them to dance first.” Louis refrained from rolling his eyes, and just carefully placed Eleanor’s body in the perfect position for the dance. 

“What kind of dance?” She squeaked, settling her one hand into one of Louis’ gloved hands, and her other hand onto Louis’ shoulder. Louis offered a nod to the small collection of musicians in the corner, and the conductor tapped his baton to signal the music to begin. 

“Viennese Waltz. Now spin.” Louis began to twirl with Eleanor, swiftly moving back and forth across the floor. Eleanor wasn’t as dumb as she looked, Louis thought, as she had picked up quite easily. The pair moved their feet faster, beginning to turn intricately around themselves. Eleanor kept her body in place, only moving her head in the slightest to catch Louis’ eyes.

“How am I doing? Thank goodness I know this one enough, from watching you dance with all the girls at previous balls.” Eleanor told Louis sheepishly. He gave a slight laugh, spinning Eleanor out and back into him. 

“Almost as good as myself.” He smiled, pausing to breathe. The dancing started up again, Eleanor now sporting a genuine smile. “How can you dance so well? Have you practiced with a partner before?” 

Eleanor scoffed, tilting her head back as Louis dipped her. She came back up, adding an, “If you would call a broom a dance partner!” before they set off towards the center again. Louis almost felt his heart clench for the the poor girl. He hated to admit it, but she sort of WAS his friend. Thinking fast, Louis began to use the most impressive moves he knew, which were lifting up the female partner. 

“Would a broom be able to do this?” he asked with a brow arched, before moving both hands to Eleanor’s tiny waist. He lifted her off the floor, just enough to turn around with her. She was full out giggling now, any traces of nerves completely gone. They then proceeded to try to outdo each other, Louis lifting and dipping Eleanor every which way, while Eleanor would swish her dress and add in complex feet patterns. It kept the both of them from dying of a boring old waltz, and also from noticing that the other guests with a date had joined in.

“Oi!” A voice called from next to Louis on the floor. Him and Eleanor danced in place, until Louis realized that the voice came from Zayn. He had Perrie on his arm, and she was quietly greeting Eleanor and complimenting her dancing skills. 

“There you are!” Louis cheered, careful to continue the facade of dancing with Eleanor. Zayn laughed, quickly spinning Perrie. 

“I should be saying the same to you! This is YOUR courting ball, and you haven’t touched the other girls yet! Haven’t you noticed the ravenous pack of them over on the edge of the floor?” Zayn was making fun of Louis now, and Louis looked over to where Zayn nodded. Indeed, there was a line of girls stretching around the back half of the ballroom. Louis groaned, looking back to Zayn. 

“I was planning on using Eleanor all night!” Louis whined. Eleanor rolled her eyes, before being twirled again by Louis. 

“We can switch off, Zayn,” Perrie added, as if it was the most obvious decision. “I’ll go with you, Lou. And darling Eleanor here can dance with my Zayn for a bit.” Louis nodded, signalling to Zayn to bow to their partners. Eleanor curtsied to Louis with a little smile on her lips. 

“Thank you sir, that was the most fun I’ve had in ages!” she gushed, curtseying in time with the music, and mimicking Perrie’s actions. 

“Don’t mention it, Eleanor. If you thought I was a fun dance partner, wait until you dance with Zayn. He feels the need to make the simplest steps into the most impressive ones.” Louis winked at the maid girl, before taking his position with Perrie. 

“How precious, you’re finally giving El her Cinderella night! I swear, if only you were straight…” Perrie sighed dreamily, stepping in time with the music. 

“Yeah, and if El and I didn’t look like twins! Talk about strange.” Louis found himself laughing at his own little joke, and Perrie was smiling fondly. 

“I wish I could actually dance with you right now, but you have quite the line of, uh, EAGER girls waiting for you!” Perrie was the one laughing now, while Louis was only groaning. “Come off it, Lou. It will make your mother happy. We’ll all be around if you need any breaks from the constant waltzing you will be doing.” Louis came to a stop, bowing to Perrie to finish the dance. He led her off to the side of the floor, before looking at her with a dramatic face. 

“FINE. Seems like I’ll be dancing now. I’ll meet up with you later, Pez!” Louis waved Perrie off the floor, as he put on his smile and approached the “line of eager girls”, as Perrie put it. 

****

“I mean, your outfit is a bit, erm, tighter than most of the other heirs are wearing theirs nowadays… but I’ll manage.” Louis was trying not to step on his new dance partners foot, as she continued to make obnoxious remarks such as this throughout the whole dance. She was some girl called Lauren-Michelle, with raven black hair all stacked up upon her head. She was far from ‘ugly’, but her mouth would NOT stop running! Louis had to keep a straight face though, not wanting to insult the girl. It physically pained him. Oh, the sacrifices he made for his mother and her stupid “bloodline” obsession. 

“Mind if I excuse Sir Louis for a bit, Miss Lauren-Michelle?” Louis turned and saw that it was Niall, thank God, excusing Louis from the rest of the dance. Lauren-Michelle rolled her eyes, not even offering Louis a curtsey before briskly walking off the floor. 

“Thank you so much.” Louis rushed out, heaving a dramatic breath. Niall shrugged and smiled, putting on his professional air and escorting Louis through the crowds of guests fairly quick. They came to a stop near the back of the ballroom, Niall pouring Louis some champagne into a slim glass. Louis took it gratefully, and had to stop himself from rushing and draining the cup in only a gulp or two. 

“Those girls will be the death of me. Why can’t they all just find someone else?” Louis whined, taking another sip from his quickly emptying glass. Niall laughed, pouring Louis a little more. 

“They want your money, your family title, and to get in your pants.” Louis choked a little on his champagne after hearing the last part, Niall cackling like mad. 

“Luckily Eleanor dressed me in that tight under layer, huh Niall?” Louis joked back, setting down his glass. Niall was still laughing, moving back to pour more champagne glasses for other guests, so Louis decided to take this brief alone time to look over the people in attendance. 

By now, the ball was in full swing. The ladies in their sweeping ball gowns and shining masks all were twirling around on the dance floor. The few men, typically only the few that came with their newly courted girls, were dancing alongside them. Louis would give his mother that aspect of the ball idea, she knew exactly which girls have been courted, and which haven’t. That’s why there were so many unaccompanied girls at this particular masquerade. Louis focused in more on one specific group of girls, all surrounding a certain someone, but he couldn’t tell who. The group moved closer to him, and Louis scrambled to the side, trying to avoid the mass of fabrics and dresses. Suddenly, Louis saw an arm shoot out from the group, and it was not the arm of any girl he knew. It was very muscular, and hidden by a shirt sleeve… 

“Louis! Help!” The person called, amidst the talking of the girls. Louis couldn’t hold back a laugh as he realized it was none other than Liam, finally making his presence known to Louis. 

“Why should I when you haven’t come to talk to me all night?” Louis tried to fake an angry voice, but honestly couldn’t stop laughing! 

“Louis William Tomlinson, help me out of this girl prison or so help me God…” Liam was growling, his head now poking out from the crowd. His mask was askew on his face, his cheeks covered in different shades of lipsticks. His hair was all messed up, and the girls only continued to mess with it. Louis shook his head, and looked to Niall. Niall was almost crying from laughing so hard, but he knew helping Liam could be considered part of his job. So Niall moved towards the group, and pulled Liam out by the one free arm. He then gave Louis and Liam a thumbs up, before disappearing into the crowd of girls himself, and leading them away. 

“Well, that was quite an entrance, Liam!” Louis declared, giving Liam’s hand a firm shake. Liam coughed a bit, before offering Louis a smile. 

“You know, us bachelors are pretty popular.” Liam wiggled his brows at Louis, since he knew completely well of Louis’ feelings on the whole ‘courting’ situation. “Ah, don’t feel bad Lou. You seemed to be having at least a BIT of fun tonight!” 

Louis half-smiled, before nodding to Liam. “Yeah… a bit.” He admitted. 

“I knew it! Yes! Leigh-Anne owes me now!” Liam cheered a bit to himself, Louis snorting at the fact that Liam had placed a bet with Leigh-Anne. “Oh yeah!” Liam regained his train of thought. “You look great tonight. I see Eleanor tied you up really tight?” 

“You watch your filthy mouth, Mr. Payne!” Louis mocked, smacking a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Plus, you shouldn’t be talking. Where are your shoes?” Louis finished with a smirk, and Liam looked down to his feet. His eyes widened, and Louis giggled. 

“My shoes? Those girls are relentless, I tell you. Relentless!” Liam started off in the direction of the mob of girls, throwing a quick wave over his shoulder for Louis. Louis’ smile faltered, realizing he was alone now. Maybe he could go find Jade and make fun of the trashy dressed throughout the room. Or maybe dance with Eleanor again? Either way, he was alone right now, and being alone at his own party seemed a bit too depressing. He started walking towards the dance floor, with no real intention of dancing, as he heard the musicians start up one of his favorite pieces. It was one he would typically play on the piano when he entertained guests. Needless to say, the song itself was an impressive one. How ironic, Louis thought, that during his favorite song of the night, he was partnerless. 

“Excuse me, beautiful.” There it was. The voice. Louis snapped to attention, looking all around behind him. But the voice was different this time. It felt closer, and even more elegant. Louis looked in front of him, and there the man was. He was bent into a bow, so his face was not visible to Louis. But he could see that the man was tall, with long, slender limbs. He had on a similarly ruffled shirt as Louis, but his floor length black cape was making the look much more mysterious. Louis could see the stranger had thick, curly brown locks, styled upwards into a very elegant shape. His hand was extended towards Louis, a large, pale hand, adorned with multiple gold rings. The sleeves of his shirt hung out of the cape in long, loose ruffles. Louis was awestruck; this man was beautiful. Finally, he looked up. Louis gasped, met with the sight of red, red lips poking out from underneath a pearly white mask. The mask had a long nose, but somehow didn’t look cheesy. Louis could just faintly make out sparkling green eyes through the eye holes, and Louis quickly looked away. He felt very small in comparison to this god. 

“May I have this dance?” The man asked, moving his outstretched hand into his cape. He pulled out a single red rose, and Louis was certain he was going to die right there, in the middle of the ballroom, because he simply couldn’t breathe. The man smirked at Louis, and Louis gulped. He looked around, seeing that everyone was watching. The musicians had even gotten quieter. The girls had cleared a space in the middle of the floor for the two men, and Louis wasn’t sure how to feel. Thankfully, he caught the eye of Zayn, who was on the other side of the room. Zayn was with Niall, trying to distract Louis’ mother from the scene unfolding. Once Louis watched Niall successfully guide Lady Tomlinson out of the ballroom, he switched his attention back to the beautiful stranger. 

Louis took a step towards the man, and slowly took the flower. The man then reached out for Louis’ hand, and led them both out to the dance floor. The floor was completely clear, as the music once again got louder. Louis’ favorite song happened to be a very elegant, slow Waltz, so the dance would most likely very intimate. Louis wasn’t sure if he could take it. The man bowed, and Louis realized he would be taking the girl part. Pushing his pride aside, Louis offered the man a slight curtsey, and stepped in close to him. They connected in all the right places, almost like puzzle pieces. The feeling of the man’s large hands on his lower back was making Louis feel like his mind was on fire. Finally, they began the 1-2-3 pattern of the waltz. 

“You ARE the man from earlier! You snuck up on me. In my own house! I could have you thrown out.” Louis rushed all this out, through gritted teeth. The man chuckled, pulling Louis in closer to him, by the waist. it made Louis gasp, but he couldn’t say he was scared yet. 

“Harry.” The man told him, twirling Louis around gracefully. 

“Is that your name?” Louis asked, looking up at the man’s (now known as Harry) eyes. “It’s very regal.” 

“I am a Lord. Lord Styles, to be exact, little one.” Harry dipped Louis back, and snapped him right back up. It was all a little bit too close, too flirtatious, and too much for Louis to say no to. 

“Then why are you worried about me? What is it you need from me? I don’t even think I’m as rich as you!” Louis wanted to yell, but Harry instead made him feel like he wanted to be pinned up against a wall and kisses senseless. 

“Why? Would you prefer it if I left you alone?” Harry licked his red lips, before squeezing Louis around the waist and doing a little lift. Louis squeaked in surprise, but the action made Louis lose his train of thought. Harry was just so, alluring. 

“Please, no. I’m just confused, that’s all.” Louis responded breathily, feeling himself lean in closer to Harry. Finally, he rested his head on Harry’s broad chest, and wound his left arm tighter around Harry’s neck. “Why do I feel so, comfortable right now?” 

Harry moved them both, spinning around the room in big winding circles. “They all do. But you are different. There is something special in you, Louis Tomlinson.” 

“What?” Louis asked, feeling even more confused. “All of whom? How am I different?” Harry was chuckling again, and just continued to dance Louis around the room. 

“You are an inquisitive one, aren’t you darling?” Harry asked, threading the fingers on their interlocked fingers together. 

“Your little nicknames for me make my heart hurt, Harry.” Louis found himself saying. It was a bit embarrassing, but Louis felt as if Harry wouldn’t mind. 

“You like it when I call you darling? It’s only because you are one, and no one has ever told you that before. How could someone as you never have a special someone? My my, what a waste of a pretty face.” Harry spoke slowly, before once again lifting Louis into the air. Louis was smiling now, liking the constant attention of Harry. It was like everyone else around them had disappeared. 

“Kiss me.” Louis pleaded, leaning on Harry more. Harry helped Louis to continue to dance, laughing as Louis pouted. That’s when Louis’ bubble burst. He remembered everyone was still watching them; he couldn’t just have Harry kissing him in front of everyone!

“Oh no little one.” Harry sighed, spinning both of them around themselves. “Not here. But it is so strange, now you are so eager. I was worried when I first encountered you, that you would not want me in the way I wanted you. But I see now.” 

“Can’t we get out of here?” Louis asked Harry, finally realizing Harry was the savior he was looking for. Harry smiled at him, leaning his face closer in. 

“As you wish it, my darling.” Louis cheered, as the danced slowed down. “But you must promise to not tell anyone where we are going.” Harry whispered. Louis nodded his head eagerly, and turned to face the crowd. 

“Everyone! Dance!” Louis smiled his prize-winning smile at the crowd, and everyone cheered. The swarms of guests flooded the floor, making the perfect escape for Harry and Louis. Harry winked at Louis from behind his mask, and took his delicate hand in his own large one. Before moving, Harry handed Louis another red rose. 

“Where are you taking me?” Louis wondered, squeezing Harry’s hand tight. He put the rose into his vest pocket. 

“I’m going to give you some real fun, Louis.” 

****

The pair were far away from the ballroom, out on one of the higher balconies of the manor. It wasn’t far from Louis’ sleeping quarters, and Louis came to this particular balcony often. The night air was cool, and the music from the ball drifted up from the open windows. No one had come looking for them yet, and they were so far away, Louis had a good feeling that no one would even come looking this far away from the ballroom. Harry and Louis were standing, watching the stars in the sky. The gardens below were quiet, the sound of the fountains calming. Harry had Louis pulled in close to his chest, and both boys were just enjoying the moment. Louis wouldn’t say it out loud, but it felt good to be held by Harry this way, out in the night under the moon and stars.

“Louis,” Harry said. “Turn around for me?” With that, Louis left Harry’s embrace, and quickly turned around to face him. 

“What is it, Harry?” Louis asked, shyly smiling. Harry ran a thumb over Louis’ pink lips, before speaking again. 

“You can take off that mask now. I want to see your pretty face.” Harry smiled at Louis, and Louis could feel himself melting. Almost too eagerly, Louis reached his hands back to undo the ribbon on his decorative red and gold mask. He didn’t take his eyes away from Harry’s at all. Finally, the mask was free from Louis’ face, and his tiny hands slipped it away. Harry gasped, taking in the sight of the beautiful boy’s newly exposed facial features. His crinkly eyes when he smiled, his long eyelashes, and those crystal blue lakes Louis referred to as his eyes. Harry was in awe. 

“You can remove yours too, you know.” Louis mumbled. He was embarrassed, feeling exposed next to this man of mystery. 

“Ah yes, it is only fair.” Harry responded, a happiness in his voice. His hands fumbled with the mask, until Louis walked over to him. He stood on tip-toes, and undid the mask from Harry’s face. Slowly, Louis let the mask leave Harry’s face, and what he saw underneath was even more mesmerizing than the rest of Harry’s body. He had a pale face, with flushed red cheeks. Those green eyes seemed to pierce into Louis, the tiny eyelashes framing them like halos. Louis felt like crying; he was beholding a piece of art. 

“Kiss me, kiss me now, Harry. Do it before I lose my mind and-” Louis was cut off by the force of Harry’s lips on his own, Louis feeling the sweet relief of finally being kissed. Harry’s lips felt so much larger than his own, and Louis sort of liked that feeling of being the smaller one for once. There was finally someone above him, someone bigger, someone stronger, someone more beautiful, and someone more powerful. It was Harry. Harry then backed Louis up to the railing of the balcony, pressing his kisses deeper on Louis’ lips. Louis was almost bending backwards on the balcony railing, his stomach pressed flat against Harry’s. The slow kisses quickly turned faster, Louis so eager to mold his lips to Harry’s. 

“You are beautiful, little one.” Harry confessed in between kisses, dropping another rose into Louis’ vest, and reaching his hands into Louis’ hair. Louis reached out to do the same to Harry’s hair, but Harry had something else in mind. Harry held Louis’ wrists tight, and pinned them back down to the railing. Harry had complete power over Louis for that second, and Louis loved it.

“Follow me down the hallway, Harry. Please.” Louis begged, and Harry quickly obliged. The two stumbled quickly down the hallway, being as quiet as they could. Neither wanted to detach from the other, so it was a mess of limbs and kisses through the manor. When they reached Louis’ door, Louis scrambled off Harry and moved to open the door. 

“Here we are, Harry.” Louis said with a flirtatious smile. But as he turned around to meet Harry’s eyes, Harry was not smiling. “What’s wrong?” 

“I cannot take away your innocence tonight, Louis. It is too soon. I do not want to violate you in that way. Please, shut the door. I would enjoy to be back on that balcony, kissing every breath out of your lungs.” Harry quickly kissed Louis’ hand. Louis agreed, and nodded lazily. He turned towards the door to shut it, but noticed Harry’s shadow lunging strangely over him. Just fast enough, Louis turned around. He saw that Harry held a dagger, pointed straight at Louis. 

“Harry! No, please!” 

Harry dropped to the ground, and dropped the dagger with a clanging sound. “I can’t do it! Not you, little one!” Harry seemed as if he was going to cry, but Louis was too in shock to care. 

“What? Harry, I don’t understand.” Louis felt his bottom lip quivering. 

“Oh God Almighty, please do not cry, my love. I am here to explain now. I feel it is necessary.” Harry tried to move towards Louis, but Louis flinched away. 

“I travel to all the balls in England, looking for beautiful people. I charm them, compliment them, and kiss them. By the end of the night, they are dead. It is a habit I have. I use my charm to take advantage, I will admit that to you. But you, Louis. I have had you in mind for so so long, and finally had the chance tonight. But you are so beautiful, like a gift from God, and I cannot find the heart to kill you. If I could, I beg for your forgiveness. I understand that you must not ever want to see me again.” Harry finished sadly, hanging his head low. Louis pulled Harry to his feet, before looking straight into his eyes. 

“I want you. You have charmed me to no end. And I am probably crazy, but you have made me feel a way no one has ever made me feel before. Although you seem to have been stalking me.” Harry laughed a bit at that comment. “I still find you to be lovely. You are someone I can say I never thought I would meet. You are interesting. I want someone like that. I want an interesting person that will make me feel special. And you do that.” Louis stretched to kiss Harry’s cheek. “But it’ll be hard, since my mother doesn’t know I’m gay.” 

“It will be hard, since I belong to the night. I won’t always be beside you. Not in the beginning, anyway. I’ll come to your bedside whenever I can, little one, but it will not be always.” Harry informed Louis. Both boys nodded, making this crazy decision together. 

“This is crazy. What a romance story!” Louis laughed, moving towards Harry. “So you broke into my house?” Was what Louis asked as Harry hugged him. Harry laughed, and held Louis closer. 

“Indeed, darling. It seems as if I will be doing it a lot, if you would have me.” Harry smiled cheekily, pressing kisses to Louis’ eyelids. 

“I’ll have you Harry. I just don’t know about everyone else.” Louis remarked. 

“I can live with that. I have had people at balls before that could not stand me. At least I will have you.” As Harry finished talking, both boys heard voices approaching. It was guests from the ball, looking for Louis. 

“You have to hide!” Louis whisper-yelled. Harry shook his head, and put a finger to Louis’ lips. Harry instead pulled out a rose, and held it up to Louis’ nose. The footsteps and voices grew closer. Louis inhaled this particular rose, and felt a bit lightheaded. Quickly, Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ mouth, and said “I will see you tomorrow night. That I can promise.” Before Louis could do anything else, he felt his body falling, and his mind went blank. 

****

Louis awoke on something soft, and he realized it was his own bed. He did not know how he got here, but somehow he knew it was for his own good. He looked around, seeing that there was nothing different about the room. The only thing different was Louis’ change of heart; maybe love wasn’t so bad after all. He sat up in his bed, seeing the sun coming in from his large window. That will be the window Harry comes in from, when he comes. If he comes, Louis thought. This situation was ridiculous. Louis trusted Harry so quickly, even though he tried to kill him! But there was just something about Harry, that made Louis’ heart feel like it was going to explode. To be fair, Louis really liked that feeling. 

What was Louis going to do? Keep seeing Harry in secret forever? Tell everyone the whole story about who Harry was? Sometimes Louis just wished he was a normal, straight, ugly heir. But instead he was a different, gay, stunning heir. Louis wondered if maybe Harry had lots of money. Maybe Louis could live off of that? What would he tell his mother? “Sorry mom, I met this murdering, charming man that belongs to the night and I’m sort of going to give up the entire Tomlinson bloodline to become his husband!” Louis laughed, wishing it was that simple. But, it just wasn’t. Louis picked up the bell next to his bed, and rang it twice. 

“You rang, sir?” Eleanor arrived almost instantly. She looked back to her regular self. No fancy clothes, hair, shoes, nothing. Although there was a slight bruise on her neck… 

“Eleanor dear, is that, a hickey? On your neck? My God! What did I miss?” Louis shook head, and Eleanor blushed a bright red. 

“None of your business, Louis! I want to know about what YOU did last night, but I won’t, because I have common courtesy.” Eleanor said with a huff. 

“Oh so NOW you’re calling me Louis? I see how it is.” Louis pretended to wipe a fake tear. “And I rang to tell you anyways. His name is Harry. He’s mysterious, and really charming.” Louis finished with a dreamy look in his eye. 

“Initials are HS?” Eleanor quietly questioned, almost to herself. 

“Yes, Lord Harry Styles, or so he said. Why?” Louis’ confused face met Eleanor’s smug one, a complete switch in their normal roles. 

“Here’s a letter addressed to you from an ‘HS’, sir!” Eleanor handed the letter to Louis, but it was already opened. She winked, before handing him a single white rose. “This was with it. I think that’s adorable. Enjoy yourself, it quite the exciting letter!”

“I’ve already read it too!” Niall chirped, peeking his head in the door. Louis gave a yelp, and both servants left the room. Louis eyed the flower, before setting it down next to him. He carefully unfolded the letter, and began to read: 

“My darling little one,

So sorry to leave you in such haste, and then proceed to knock you unconscious with one of my roses. Ah well, the time tonight will be nothing of that sort. I’ll be at your window; make sure to have Eleanor and Niall keep it unlocked. Also, I have sent with this letter a single white rose. It is representing your purity, my love. Maybe next time I can actually see that pretty tight vest of yours underneath all those clothes. Then I’ll send you some red roses… not so pure anymore, huh?  
\--- HS”

Louis squealed, hugging the letter to his chest. This thing with Harry may not be so bad after all. 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is @sweaterlarry over on wattpad...  
> This is a short story I wrote for karukara's larry fic contest! Yeah!  
> It's a bit strange, but hey, I got it done!  
> PLEASE go vote for this story over on @karukara on tumblr....  
> Thanks all! I'm so excited to finally be on ao3!


End file.
